


Mint

by glymr



Series: The Green Meme [16]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 17 short fics, each having to do with the theme of "green" in some way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mint

The blindfold is uncomfortable. Not physically, but because she can't see her opponent, and it's almost like being deaf as well as blind.

She listens, waits for the attack to come. Hears a sound and deflects it barely in time.

"Good," says Tim. He rarely uses words unless he has to. "Stand down." She drops her arms and waits.

"I'm going to put my hand on your shoulder," he says, and there's something strange in his voice. She nods once to show she that she understands.

The touch comes, and she stills, waiting to see what he will do next.

When his mouth brushes against hers, she feels her heart jump. This wasn't in his mind when he first tied the blindfold on her, she thinks.

She leans forward a little, pressing her lips against his. His breath smells of mint, his skin of sweat. She slides a hand to touch his cheek, his neck, where his pulse is pounding.

He steps back, and she tugs off the blindfold, blinking.

 _Oh god, what am I doing?_ says the line of his jaw, and _I want to do it again_ , say his hands.   
  
She smiles and reaches for him. "Kiss me."


End file.
